


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by xMarrrvelx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 'Till the end of the line, Bucky Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, Short, Singing, Songfic, Steve Feels, This Isn't Sweet At All, You Are My Sunshine, dying, just kidding, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMarrrvelx/pseuds/xMarrrvelx
Summary: Written for a prompt I found:"Imagine Person A singing 'You Are My Sunshine' to Person B as they slowly die in their arms,"





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

Bucky clutched Steve's body even tighter to his chest, his fresh, hot tears falling from his eyes and leaving wet, salty trails down his cheeks. "S-Stevie, please, st-stay with me, punk..."

"J'rk," Steve automatically mumbled in reply. He coughed harshly, choking on the blood that was trickling from the corner of his mouth. He spat red onto the cold concrete floor, wincing as the movement jostled his bones and jolted the gaping wound in his chest. 

"Shh," Bucky whispered, pulling him closer and running his hand through the blonde's locks (it was thick and matted with blood, dark and dry). "It's okay," It wasn't. It wasn't okay at all. Steve was-

No. He couldn't say it. 

"B'ck," Steve muttered, interrupting his sombre thoughts. "Sing t' me..."

"What?" Bucky questioned, his voice shaky. 

"S'ng," Steve repeated, staring up at Bucky with hazy blue eyes. "Like when we were kids,"

"Steve..."

"P-please-" Steve pleaded, closing his eyes. Salty drops of water trickled down his cheeks, mixing with the grime and the blood on his skin. "I wan' t' hear you-" 

"Okay," Bucky said, his heart aching as though somebody had taken hold of it and squeezed. "Okay,"

"Go on," Steve said, and then he actually smiled, ~~despite the fact that he was bleeding out~~. "D'you 'member the words? _You are my_ -"

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,"_ Bucky began. "'Course I remember," 

"Keep goin' then," 

And so Bucky sang. He sang with all of his heart, his voice thick and raw with emotion. _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. Y-you make me happy, when skies are grey..."_ Steve was smiling, finding comfort in the sound of Bucky's voice. 

"Don' st'p," He slurred, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Bucky.

"Sorry, I-I just-" Bucky didn't bother finishing the sentence, and continued with the song. _"You never know dear, how much-"_

 _"I love you,"_ Steve whispered, opening his eyes to gaze directly into Bucky's. He weakly tried to sit up, raising his head as an attempt to meet Bucky's lips with his own. Bucky dipped his own head, instead, to make it easier for him. The kiss was quick and feeble. It tasted like salt and metal and _Steve_.

And then it was over.

Steve's lips parted, and Bucky felt his shuddering breath against his mouth, short and warm. His head fell back into Bucky's arms, his body stilled, and Steve's eyes closed. 

They didn't open again.

And then Bucky realised that that had been Steve's final breath- 

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Bucky screamed a blood-curdling scream, and then it faded into a heartbroken sob, until there were simply no more tears left. 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY
> 
> This was so random though. Like I don't even ship Stucky? Still, I hope you, uh, enjoyed? 
> 
> *smiles sheepishly*
> 
> (And I wrote this at exactly 1:02am so sorry for any grammatical errors)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos if you, er, liked this?


End file.
